The invention relates to a shielding element against electromagnetic radiation, which is arranged on an electric motorcycle in the seat region and which shields electromagnetic radiation from a driver and/or passenger. The invention also relates to a seat having such a shielding element arranged thereon or received therein.
In vehicles, in particular in motorcycles and motor scooters, electric drives have also increasingly often been used in recent years in addition to conventional internal combustion engines. In two-wheeled electric vehicles, the driver sits on a seat and is substantially subjected in an unprotected manner to the electromagnetic fields which are produced, for example, by powerful current-carrying cables which extend below the seat. Although the cables are insulated in order to comply with acceptance provisions concerning electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), the effect of electromagnetic radiation with respect to humans still exists. As a result of the previously carried out official approval procedures with respect to electromagnetic compatibility, it is primarily ensured that interference influences from outside the vehicle and from the vehicle on the environment are eliminated. However, humans and human health factors are not taken into account during the technical acceptance procedures and testing.
In two-wheeled vehicles, the electromagnetic radiation resulting from the cables which extend below the seat is particularly problematic since it acts on the comparatively sensitive genital region of the driver and the passenger. As a result of the small spacing, the radiation exposure level is comparatively high.
Against this background, an object of the present invention is to provide a shield which has an advantageous receiving member and which ensures protection of the driver and passenger with respect to electromagnetic radiation in electric two-wheeled vehicles.
According to the invention, there is provided in this instance a shielding element against electromagnetic radiation, which is arranged on an electric motorcycle in the seat region and which shields electromagnetic radiation from a driver and/or passenger. An advantageous receiving member of such a shielding element is provided by the solution of a seat with a shielding element which is arranged thereon or received or integrated therein.
It is, in principle, possible to use as a shielding element any component which is suitable for retaining or shielding electromagnetic radiation. In an embodiment which is advantageous by way of example, the shielding element is a steel sheet which is from 0.5 to 3 mm thick. In a very thin embodiment, the shielding element is equivalent to a film which can be used particularly well along the shape of the seat as a lining.
An embodiment is further advantageous in which the shielding element is integrated in the seat and extends over a face of the seat which is suitable for protecting the driver with a passenger with respect to the electromagnetic radiation produced by the electric motorcycle during operation. This means that the shielding element is intended to extend substantially over the entire face of the seat, wherein an extent in the direction of the frame of the electric motorcycle, that is to say, laterally in a downward direction at least partially is also included.
In principle, in a first embodiment the shielding element is secured to a carrier of the seat, which carrier is generally formed from plastics material. In one embodiment of the shielding element as a film, this may be provided as an inner lining of the carrier. In another embodiment, it is alternatively provided for the shielding element to be co-injected into a plastics material carrier of the seat so that it remains invisible from the outer side.
In another embodiment, the shielding element is constructed itself as the carrier or a portion of the carrier of the seat, wherein in an advantageous lightweight construction, although the basic carrier of plastics material is retained, the shielding element is formed from steel and can at least partially perform an additional carrier function. For example, the shielding element may be constructed so as to be thicker in a rear region of the seat bench in order to provide additional functions such as the formation of securing devices. To this end, it is provided in an advantageous embodiment for the shielding element to have at least one receiving member for securing at least one outer component so that regions of the seat in which the shielding element is also arranged are reinforced in terms of their rigidity and force absorption capacity with respect to regions of the seat in which the shielding element is not provided. In this instance, it is possible to provide in the shielding element, for example, a thread in which screws can be introduced in order to secure handles or luggage carriers.
In order to reduce the weight of the shielding element itself, in an advantageous embodiment the shielding element has a hole arrangement which is adapted in terms of its size and/or distribution, and to keep the electromagnetic radiation of the electric motorcycle away from the driver and passenger. The hole arrangement must not exceed a specific surface-area since otherwise the shielding function would be impaired. The possible surface-area of the hole arrangement is also determined by the level of the electromagnetic radiation of the electric motorcycle.
In one embodiment, the shielding element is connected to a conductive discharge element. This may, for example, be the frame or another metal component which is suitable for absorbing charge.
The invention is not limited to the seat itself, but also relates to the entire vehicle in which a corresponding seat is fitted. According to the invention, there is also provision for including the fact that the shielding element is constructed as an extra component or is integrated in the housing of the substructure of the electric motorcycle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.